Happy Reunion?
by darkjewelledassassin
Summary: Bad memories of Molly's teenage years at school force her to reject accepting an invitation to a reunion. That is until Cavennaugh steps in... Bad summary, but please let me know what you think so far.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **This is my first fanfic for Threshold, and I wrote it in about an hour. I would love feedback and any suggestions as to how to improve it. I've never been that big on spotting OOC characteristics so let me know.I just had to get it down:DThanks for all your help._

"I'm not going and that's final!" Molly stated hotly, hands on hips and eyes flashing defiantly.

"Why not?"

"Because I…don't want to" Molly finished lamely, acutely aware that she sounded like a stubborn child refusing to go to bed. That just made her madder. If there was anything that Molly Caffrey hated it was being made to look foolish.

Cavennaugh smiled cockily and casually leaned against the doorframe. He knew he was annoying her. Actually, annoying was an understatement. And he enjoyed every minute of it. To him, Molly looked beautiful when she was rubbed to wrong way. '_Actually,_' he thought, '_she looked beautiful at any time._'

"You don't really expect me to leave it at 'I don't want to', do you?"

"It's none of your business anyway. You weren't even supposed to see it!" Molly cried exasperatedly. Cavennaugh smiled at the memory.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Previously..._

Cavennaugh was rounding the corner on his way to Molly's office, when he ran into someone almost knocking them over. Papers flying everywhere, Cavennaugh steadied the other person with his hands on their arms.

"Woah, sorry, I ….Molly?" Cavennaugh asked, slightly surprised. "Are you alright? I didn't see you there."

Bracing herself against his chest, Molly took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Geez, Cavennaugh, you almost scared me to death!" Molly gasped. Reluctantly disentangling herself from the circle of his arms, she refused to think about how nice it was to be held by someone. Especially him.

"Sorry about that," Cavennaugh grinned sheepishly. Bending, he began picking up the papers that had fallen.

"No, wait! You don't need to do that!" Molly said frantically. Dropping to her knees she hurriedly began collecting her papers. '_Where is it? Where is it?'_ she panicked. _'Please don't let him see, please don't let him see!'_

"Really, I don't mind. It's my fault in…" he trailed off as he spotted Molly's dreaded piece of paper. Reaching for it, he read the headline and an amused smile graced his lips. Cavennaugh glanced up to see Molly's flushed face.

"So," he said with nothing short of glee, "you have a school reunion next week?"

Molly quickly snatched the offending invitation away and tucked it out of sight.

"No, I don't," she said with a note of finality on her voice. "I'm not going." Gathering up her papers, she walked briskly away.

Cavennaugh stood and stared after her. Puzzled at her abrupt departure and intensely curious he sensed that there was a lot more to the story than Molly was letting on. Resolving to satisfy his curiosity, he smiled determinedly and strode after her.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Present..._

"Well, I did see it, and I want to know the truth about why you don't want to go," Cavennaugh stated simply, moving in close until he was just inside her personal space. Molly's eyes darted left and right, seeking an avenue of escape. Seeing none, and knowing Cavennaugh wouldn't drop it without answers, Molly closed her eyes and ducked her head, resigned to admit the embarrassing thruth.

"High school wasn't exactly a happy place for me," Molly started softly, sadness apparent in her voice. "I had few friends and was constantly ridiculed by the popular people for any little thing they could think of. That didn't bother me much. Until prom night." Molly paused in her reminiscing, hesitant to speak about it.

"Anyway, there isn't anyone I have any desire to see in a hurry so there is no point in me going," Molly finished, swallowing hard and lacking the courage to make herself look up.

"So you're afraid to go because you think those same people still act the same way and belittle you?" Cavennaugh asked, knowing exactly what sort of reaction he would get. He wasn't disappointed. Molly's head snapped up, eyes blazing as her stance subtly shifted towards the aggressive.

"I am not _afraid_," she spat. "I just can't take time out at the moment. It's only next week. That isn't enough time to do everything." To Molly, it sounded like a perfectly reasonable excuse. Cavennaugh wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh," he said, raising an eyebrow, a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. "I wouldn't have thought that the Dr. Caffrey I have come to know and admire would shy away from doing something," he baited further. Turning to walk out the door, he tossed over his shoulder "Your choice of course. I'll see you Monday Dr. Caffrey."

Staring after him, Molly reassured her conscious that it _wasn't_ fear that made her reject the invitation. _'It wasn't,'_ she thought……_Was it?_

Several hours later 

Tossing and turning in the heat, unable to get Cavennaugh's voice out of her head, Molly sighed in frustration and gave up on sleep. Getting out of bed, she padded to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of root beer then went and sat in front of the TV, flicking through the channels.

'_Of course,'_ she thought, smiling bitterly at the irony. '_The one time I want to watch something meaningless there isn't a thing on.'_

Glancing across at the dining table, Molly spotted the reunion invitation. She had thrown it there instead of in the bin in defiance, proving to herself and the Cavennaugh's phantom that she wasn't afraid. She wasn't!

'I can't believe he thought I was afraid,' Molly fumed on the quiet, working herself into a state. 'I'm not afraid of these people! How dare he presume to know me! I'll show him I'm not afraid!' Grabbing the phone, Molly dialled the number on the invitaion and reserved her place with the organisers. Hanging up, she quickly hit the speed-dial for another number. 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cavennaugh groaned and blearily opened his eyes to the sound of his phone. Glancing at the caller ID, he was instantly awake.

"Molly? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, already reaching for a shirt and looking around for shoes.

"I'm going," came the short, indignant response. "Happy now?"

Stopping his mad dressing, Cavennaugh smiled slightly. "That's wonderful Molly," he soothed. "Are you planning on taking anyone?" Hope seeped into his voice despite his attempt at sounding nonchalant. Molly was too worked up to notice.

"Are you completely insane? I'm dreading going myself! Do you really think I would drag someone else into that hell?" Hanging up, Molly congratulated herself on her heroic deed. As reality set in, and just what that heroic deed was sank in, Molly stared into space horrified. Covering her mouth, her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Oh God," she whispered. "What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm happy to know that people actually read it :P This story is going to be pretty sporadically updated and fairly rough on the writing because I suddenly get ideas and I have to get them out! So, sorry for that... And on with the story..._

**For LizBush - without whom I might not have updated so soon (if ever).**

The day of the reunion dawned bright and clear. Molly had taken a personal day, but she left strict instructions that she was to be contacted immediately if the slightest problem arose. Secretly, she wished something _would_ come up. She was still not looking forward to going, but she wasn't dreading it like she had been. Wishing now that she had plucked up the courage to ask someone to go with her, namely Cavennaugh, Molly wondered if it was too late. She was startled out of her musings by her phone calling, and she smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Cavennaugh? Has something happened?" Molly asked hopefully.

"Sorry to get your hopes up Molly," Cavennaugh chuckled quietly. "But nothing has come up. Our alien friends are somewhat quiet lately." He paused. "I was just wondering how you were doing?"

"I'm just peachy," Molly answered sarcastically. Wincing slightly at her harsh tone, Molly softened her words. "Truthfully, I'm not sure why I'm doing this."

'_Because you are a beautiful, strong woman who has no need to fear anything'_ Cavennaugh wanted to answer. He didn't say that though. There was nothing to say.

"I might need you to ring me so I have an excuse to leave," Molly half-joked.

Again, Cavennaugh didn't answer. His thoughts were preoccupied with the beginnings of an idea. He grinned slightly as he thought. Oh yes, Molly wouldbe suprememly annoyedif she knew what he planned to do, but he didn't care. He knew there was no way he could just stay at Threshold when he knew the woman whom he is supposed to protect was being hurt.Cavennaugh knew that this was pushing the boundaries of his 'protection' status, since that was generally for physical not emotional harm,but he firmly believed the end would justify the means. Fully entrenched in his plan, he broke the tension that had risen at his lack of response.

"I can do one better than a phone call," Cavennaugh finally answered, breaking the connection. A wide grin spread across his face at his own audacity. _'Sheis going to have agood time,'_ hepromised himself. _'I'll make sure of it.'_Still smiling, he grabbed his car keys and drove home.

………………

Molly stared at her phone in confusion, if it wasn't for the fact that she _knew_ Cavennaugh would never do anything to endanger her, she might feel anxious about that last statement. She still felt a little nervous though. Contemplating ringing him back, Molly decided against it. _'He probably wouldn't answer anyway,'_ Molly thought wryly, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Glancing at her watch, Molly swore at the time and hurriedly dressed for her hair appointment. Slipping her feet into thongs as she rushed out the door, her thoughts were once again turned to the reunion, pushing her international man of mystery to the back of her mind.

Molly looked at her reflection in the mirror. Sighing in resignation, she placed some last minute fussy touch-ups to her makeup, grabbed her purse, and went out to the waiting taxi.

A much-too-short taxi ride later and Molly found herself standing outside a large hall staring at a pair of beautifully carved mahogany doors. Hearing the music and chatter from inside, Molly took a deep breath to help steady her nerves and noted ruefully that it didn't help at all. Strapping some mental steel to that proverbial backbone, she pushed the doors open before procrastination made her hesitate longer. _'No going back now…' _she thought to herself as she walked in.

The music and lights swamped her. It had been so long since she had been out that Molly hardly knew what songs were playing. Already feeling a headache forming (and thinking that she would rather be doing something at Threshold), she stiffened when a pair of arms slid around her waist.

Spinning with the grace of a tigress, Molly's body automatically went into defensive mode. The hours of training with Cavennaugh had paid off. Just before her knee connected with a part of the male anatomy that they considered important, Molly noticed the face of her alleged attacker.

"Marko?" Molly said, astonishment evident in her voice.

"I knew you'd recognise my handsome face," Marko flirted shamelessly.

"Mark!" Molly exclaimed as she embraced him warmly, using his old nickname. One of only two friends who had actually called her 'friend' consistently throughout the years, Marko was the closest thing she had had to a brother. Of course, he teased and flirted with her shamelessly, but they both knew it was only harmless fun.

"You haven't changed a bit," Molly said, noting the smirk and the twinkle in his eye.

"And that's just the way you like me." He winked at her, "And you know it's only for you Molly," Marko grinned. Giving him a playful shove, she led the way to the bar.

"Seriously Molly, I didn't think you would come. I seem to recall that the high school years weren't exactly the highlight of your teenage time."

Molly paused. "A…friend persuaded me to come. Actually, he more goaded me into coming now that I think about it. Completely played me and I fell into the trap like a fox being chased by a hound." She smiled at the thought of the chase, and her eyes went distance. Mentally shaking herself, Molly snapped back to the present. "So what are you doing with yourself these days?" Molly enquired as she sipped her drink.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm a director at MIT," Marko said, a little embarrassed. He had never liked to brag about his accomplishments and good fortune, a main reason he was never too popular. "I work with Turbo as well."

"Nothing much? That's wonderful Mark!" Molly was a little surprised that he worked with Turbo, her other friend. "How is he doing?" she asked slightly hesitant.

Molly never found out the answer to her question because at that moment Marko grabbed her arm and pulled her into the crowd, away from the bar. Caught off guard, Molly stumbled and slipped.

"Mark! What the.."

"Sssh!" Marko said urgently, staring over her shoulder. "Oh damn," he breathed as he noticed the unwelcome person strutting over to them. Turning, Molly saw a face that she had hoped to never see again. Instinctively, Molly took a step back

"Hello Molly," a voice crooned with sweet venom. "How wonderful to see you again."

"Katrina," Molly said warily, old insecurities fighting to surface. Of all the people who teased and made fun of her, Katrina was the ringleader. Always ready with some cutting remark, she had contributed greatly to Molly's torment.

"I saw your little slip just now. Still all arms and legs I see," Katrina said with a gentle smile that belied the meanness lurking in her eyes. Looking around Katrina continued. "Did Lil' Moley come alone did she?" smugness evident in her voice.

Stiffening at the hated nickname, Molly was saved the painful experience of replying when she felt a second presence behind her. For the second time that night, a pair of arms slipped around her waist and she was gently drawn backwards to rest against a warm chest.

"She's with me," a familiar voice said. "And for the record, I happen to think she has great legs." With that statement, Cavennaugh leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sorry I'm late sweetheart," he whispered into her ear, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

TBC...

_AN: I'm not sure whether I should make this short and sweet (and vengeful :P) or add the little 3rd party twist thrown in that puts Molly and Cavennaugh into an action situation... What would you like?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you **so much** to all who reviewed and/or read this story. I appreciate it very much, and all you suggestions were wonderful! I start a new job next week hapy dance so I'll try to get another chapter up before then.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

Cavennaugh bounded up the stairs, still smelling the reek of burning rubber from the tires of his car.He knew he was running late and then he had come misfortune to come across a major accident. He felt a slight twinge of guilt at the thought of the cop who had pulled him over for speeding. He didn't exactly _lie_ when he flashed his DHS badge – it was an emergency, just not one related to national security. Reaching the top of the stairs, he paused in front of the doors, not noticing the intricately carved designs. He was more concerned about what was happening in the room beyond.

Smoothing his hair back and trying to release the tension in his shoulders, unaware that Molly had stood in this exact same spot and done the exact same thing, he pushed open the door and sidestepped out of the crowd, looking for a glimpse of the woman he had come to see.

And he saw her.

He stared agape at the vision in front of him. Dressed in a red sparkling dress that swept incredibly low and left one shoulder bare, he envied the curls that brushed the smooth skin of her shoulder. A long slit ran up both sides of the dress, giving a glimpse of her shapely legs. He was snapped out of his scrutiny when she turned and he saw the look on her face. Wondering what could have caused such an expression of beautiful distaste, his eyes roamed over the people near her. He mentally ticked off that the male hovering close to her had a protective, semi-nervous stance about him, but that woman….

Striding over, he was in time to hear the last part of the conversation and was outraged that anyone could have the audacity to speak to Molly in that tone of voice. '_Never mind the fact that she has saved all these people countless times since Threshold was activated,'_ he thought angrily. Obviously they couldn't be told that, but the distraught expression that Molly was trying desperately to bury made his natural protectiveness almost possessive. Which in turn gave him the courage to do what he did. He slid his arms around her waist.

Cavanaugh looked at her astonished expression, complete with wide eyes and a disbelieving mouth, and whispered in her ear.

"Miss me?" he grinned wickedly, falling into her gorgeous green eyes. She smiled at him and it warmed the corners of his heart. She opened her mouth to speak, but was once again cut off.

"And who might you be?" came a silky voice, as Katrina glided closer and made no pretense to hide her delighted examination of his profile. He felt Molly stiffen in anger, and in any other situation he may have found her attractive. But whereas Molly was warm and sincere, Katrina was cold and untouchable.

The words 'Molly's boyfriend' popped out before his brain caught up with his mouth. He glanced warily down at Molly to gauge her reaction and he was pleased when he saw her eyes dancing in amusement. And was that a flicker of interest? He filed it away for a later time. Emboldened by her positive response, and wondering where this new side to his personality had come from, he tucked his arm around her waist and drew Molly to his shoulder. She was warm and soft, and he marvelled at how perfect they fit together. Absently, he noticed that she needed to eat more as he lightly ran his hand up and down her side. He felt her shiver as he skimmed his fingers over her ribs. He was brought out of his thoughts once again by Katrina.

"So how did you and Moley meet 'Molly's boyfriend'?" Katrina asked with sweet malevolence.

"My name is Sean," he answered indifferently, distracted by the scent and feel of Molly's hair. "We actually met through work," Cavanaugh began, noticing Molly tense slightly, although no-one else would notice it. He gave her a gentle squeeze to reassure her and she relaxed, trusting him not to say anything.

"Really? And what work might that be?" Katrina said mockingly.

"Oh nothing that _you_ would be able to understand," Cavanaugh said, the picture of polite innocence. Molly expertly turned a cough into a laugh when she saw the hatred bloom in Katrina's eyes. Feeling as though she ought to help him out, Molly finally spoke up.

"Shall we go and dance sweetheart?" Without waiting for an answer, Molly led the way to the centre of the dance floor and promptly fell into Cavennaugh's arms as a fit of giggles consumed her.

"The look on her face!" Was all Molly managed to get out before she dissolved into laughter. She was thankful for Cavennaugh's arms around her, otherwise she would have been on the floor. Looking up, Molly's heart jumped at the warmth and friendship echoed in his eyes. So entranced was she with his gaze, Molly didn't hear or sense the other person come up until a throat was politely cleared.

"May I cut in?" Marko asked, looking between them with interest. Cavennaugh tightened his hold and answered with a flat "No".

"Sean," Molly scolded in jest, enjoying this all too much. It made her feel safe when Cavennaugh was around and his protectiveness was welcome – it made her feel wanted. "This is an old friend of mine. Marko, Sean. Sean…Mark," Molly introduced.

"He still can't cut in," Cavennaugh said. Molly grinned and rested her hand on his as they circled her waist naturally when she turned her back against his chest once more.

"Sorry Mark, I think I'm spoken for for this dance."

"For _all_ the dances," she heard Cavennaugh mutter softly.

Marko however backed away with good grace and made her promise to come and see him before she disappeared again. Feeling slightly guilty, she made the promise, unsure whether she would be able to keep it. As he moved away, Molly turned in the circle of Cavennaugh's arms.

"He was just being a good friend you know."

"I know, but I swore to myself that since I coerced you into coming I would make sure you had a good time. You look beautiful tonight Molly, and I'll be damned before I let some petty woman who holds a grudge destroy a night that should be fun!"

Molly's mouth formed a cute little 'O' of surprise at both the passion in his voice and the speech itself. Unable to get the thought out of her head that, in his eyes, she looked beautiful, she simply lowered her head to his chest and swayed with him to the music. No words were necessary to convey the gratitude that she was feeling. He understood her. Time passed swiftly and it found the couple rarely moving from their embrace, and only then to shift a tiny bit. Molly was content and relaxed in Cavennaugh's arms; gently moving to the music and inhaling his unique scent and his warmth surrounded her in a cocoon of safety.

The real world came crashing back in on them both abruptly, when the great doors smashed open and glass was heard to shatter. Screams filled the air as Molly instinctively jerked out of Cavennaugh's arms and reached for a weapon that wasn't present. Looking around wildly, Molly noticed the people panicking near the door and rushing away, She heard the gunshot before she finally saw the gun and the man wielding it. Her emotions felt so far out of reach that they may as well not have existed, as her mind systematically surveyed the scene and coolly collected information. Her vision suddenly seemed to blur and she sensed herself falling and was snapped back to reality when she hit the hard floor of the wooden dance floor. She glared daggers at the man beside her.

"What the Hell was that for?" Molly demanded.

"You were standing up there like an idiot, a perfect target!" Cavennaugh hissed. "What were you thinking!"

Biting her lip in embarrassment, Molly didn't answer and they both turned back to the commotion in time to see a man in a tuxedo get thrown clear across the room.

"Um… Molly?"

"I think we might be in a bit of trouble here."

"Infectee?"

"Yup. Unless any other normal person can throw a man 60 feet."

"Ah, so we're in a bit of trouble then."

"Yup."

_TBC..._

**_AN: I hope you liked this one as well. I'll get the next chapter up sooner than this I promise!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, I would NOT be surprised if everyone has stopped reading this. It has been almost a year I think since I updated this. There really is no excuse. I humbly dedicate this to all those who have reviewed and emailed me encouraging to continue.**

* * *

"Hey guys? I think you should take a look at this," Lucas said, gesturing towards the TV. He turned the volume up just as a news bulletin appeared.

_"…situation developing here. As you can see behind me, the police are taking this very seriously… Reports coming in indicate the assailant is on some sort of new drug that enhances muscle strength…"_

"So what?" Ramsey interrupted. "Dude, we deal with souped up aliens on a daily basis. This is just some guy on drugs."

"Listen!" Luca urged.

_"…an eye-witness, who has been taken to hospital for shock, told us earlier that this man apparently threw another person some 60ft across the hall…"_

Lucas was certain that he heard eye balls rattle, the other's heads snapped around so fast.

"Where is this?" Baylock demanded. Lucas typed away furiously as he called up the details.

"Where are Dr. Caffrey and Cavennaugh?" Baylock asked, impatiently.

_"…just received word that the function being held was actually a school reunion for one of Washingtons most prestigious institutions. There is no word yet as to how many are inside. More details will follow as we have them."_

"Uh, sir? You want to know where Caffrey and Cavnnaugh are? Well, they're… there," Ramsey said, gesturing towards the screen.

"WHAT?!" Baylock bellowed.

* * *

"What should we do?" Cavennaugh hissed.

"Nothing, at the moment. Not until we know why he's here and what he plans to do," Molly replied.

Both of them turned their attention back to the situation just to see the infectee shove Katrina to the ground angrily. Striding across the room he overturned the table laden with food, splattering fruit and custard over the terrified people nearby.

"Shut up!" He yelled, grabbing his head. "Leave me alone!"

Molly and Cavennaugh watched with detached fascination as he seemingly had a conversation with himself. Rocking back and forth mumbling, Molly couldn't help but feel pity for him. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he looked her dead straight in the eyes with startling clarity.

Molly gasped slightly as he stared intensely. Never breaking contact, the infectee got up and walked over to them with unnatural grace. When he stood in front of them, he shifted his unblinking gaze to Cavennaugh who regarded him challengingly.

"Listen," Molly began, trying to break the unnerving silence. "We know what you're going through…"

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" He screamed. Flinching, Molly lowered her head and tried to look as non-threatening as possible.

Cavennaugh, on the other hand, was boiling, itching to do something. Sitting idly by while someone was intimidating others had never sat well with him. Seething, he shifted almost imperceptibly as he mentally readied himself to take action. Just when he was about to leap up, he felt someone squeeze his hand – tightly. Wincing slightly, he glanced quizzically at the woman beside him.

Molly, however, had raised her head not looking at him. Eyeing the infectee, she projected an air of calm confidence but Cavennaugh felt her tension in the strength of her grip. Still puzzled, but willing to trust her, he briefly squeezed back to reassure her that he wouldn't do anything. He felt her hand relax a fraction but she didn't let go.

"What's your name?" Molly asked softly, soothingly.

Looking at her warily, the infectee responded with an equally quiet "Luke".

"My names Molly, Luke," she said, not breaking eye-contact. "I _do_ know what you're going through." At this Cavennaugh glanced astounded at her, but her attention remained focused.

"You're changing," she continued. "You feel the changes happening. And the voices. Telling you what to do, making you hurt people."

Cavennaugh watched as Luke's gun wavered and lowered slightly, confusion and hope reflected in his face. _'Poor kid,'_ Cavennaugh thought. _'Not completely infected yet so he has no idea what he's going through'_. Looking surreptiously at Molly, he admired her profile. Unconsciously threading his fingers though hers, his attention was caught by movement behind Luke.

"You know?" Luke asked, a bit disbelievingly. "How do you know? Do you hear them as well?" Sounding eager, he lowered the weapon to his side. Cavennaugh kept an eye on it, not reassured by his sudden mood swing. If anything, it made him nervous. Luke was unpredictable and unstable.

Glancing behind Luke again, he saw Katrina rise, eyes wide with fright. Sensing Molly tense, he knew he had seen her too. Trying to make eye contact with Katrina, trying to convey how dangerous the situation was, he cursed silently as she inched towards the massive doors. While Molly kept Luke's attention, Cavennaugh willed her to understand his silent warning. He saw the panic fill her eyes when Luke shifted slightly to his right. She bolted.

Luke whipped around and raised his gun, taking aim at Katrina's back. Not thinking, acting purely on instinct, Molly sprang up and placed herself in front of the barrel...

* * *

I know I'm horrible... 


End file.
